


Talon´s weapon

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Medical Experimentation, POV First Person, Science Experiments, Talon (Overwatch) - Freeform, Terrorism, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Kudos: 2





	1. Awakening

_I open my eyes for first time, bright light is hurting my eyes. I take my time, hearing people... talk? I gain full clarity, I find myself in glass tank full of blue liquid, surrounded by people... humans, wearing white coats, they are seeming to be excited about me, I can´t hear them well but I am doing my best._

_It doesn´t take long before female walks up to me, I stare her, seeing her name tag hanging on her coat, reading 'Moira O'Deorain' I can´t even find myself saying it out loud._

Moira looked the creature, seeing how confused it was " Hello there, Vrah. " she said with small smirk.

_Vrah? Is that... my name? I look around more, when I put my hands on glass I notice they aren´t hands they are... paws, with metallic claw, inner lining being dark purple. I look my lower part, seeing tail was what caught me off guard. It was purplish, appearing to be similar to crossbow. It consist purple ring which is white on top. The barrel is a long, thin pyramid that is light lavender at the base then lightens to white near its tip. Guard is lined with 5 diamond shaped arrows, colored lightly with purple on inner part while outline is metallic gray, like my claws. I see similar spikes on my... wings? I look them, they are bigger and somewhat curved, I have similar ones traveling from head to tail, smaller. I start to panic what I am? Where I am? Female doesn´t seem to care of my distress, she only chuckles, I can barely hear what she says._

" So far, everything is going smoothly, don´t you agree, dr. De Kuiper? " Moira turned to her fellow colleague, Siebren, better known as Sigma, man hummed, looking Vrah " Yes, if my hypothesis is correct he can use gravity as his advantage, we just have to wait and see. " he said, noticing him getting more distressed " You must be confused of all of this, don´t worry. You will learn everything you need in time. " he said, using his own gravitional powers to make some small rocks float around himself " I will teach you part that you need in future. " Vrah watched stones, tilting his head in confusion.

_I can barely keep track what is going on! What is going on? How that man is doing that? Why? I start to slam the glass all my might, female gestures one of white coats who starts to press buttons on panel beside my tank._

_I start to feel sleepy then, I can´t keep my eyes open even if I am trying my hardest, soon I close my eyes, drifting to slumber._

_When I wake up, I find out that I am out of tank, then I see that I am restrained on metal table, those white coats are doing something for me, injecting something in me. I start to shout but instead words it´s roaring which they mistake as hostility as some started to inject more stuff to me, making me drowsy. I see that woman and man talk but I can´t still hear what they are saying, whatever these people injected in me makes me soon feel numb, I loose track of time, I can´t focus to anything. I am just ragdoll for them now._

_As they finish whatever they were doing they release me from my restrains, I don´t move as I am not sure if I am allowed. They force me then off, I fall onto floor with grunt, woman starts to chastise them, I hear now what she is saying " You have to remember that we can´t have our experiment being damaged and thrown around like that. He needs still time to gain strenght. " it´s what she says. Experiment? Me? I can´t understand what does it all mean. She starts to encourage me to get on my feet, I start to move my paws, trying to find the strenght in them. Firstly it feels like impossible task but soon I feel myself gaining height, my limbs push me up and I learn just how big I am just by looking down on her. She seems to be delight by this. I look my back and arms, there is black stripes on them, I then see reflection from same tank I was in, noticing that I have snout, horns and black hair. Again, what I am?_

_When I try to ask I let out odd guttural sounds instead words. I look down, woman sees my own disappointment " Don´t worry, you will learn in time. " she says, I look her, tilting my head " You may wonder, what are you. You are dragon, purple dragon, well, half of it. And half Nobody. " she says, like she knew what I wanted to ask. So I am half dragon and half... Nobody? What is that? Maybe I find out in time, I start to feel tired, again those white coats come to me, settling me down before I fall asleep once more._


	2. Learning

_Days passed by in place that I learned to is Talon´s research facility and that´s about it. I don´t know where it is or why I am here. Dr. De Kuiper has tried to help me learn to speak and use my powers he thinks I should have, while I have learned something about my powers.. speech, not so much. Sure, it doesn´t sound that guttural anymore but still. Yet, he remains ever so patience with me, using music to teach me. I always try to mimic him but it sounds so wrong. When I am being held in lab I do listen his humming, it feels soothing, other white coats actually are rough with me and of course I snap to them, receiving punishment in a form of shock batons they have with them._

Again lab researchers were experimenting on Vrah, they sedated him just in in case as always but one who did it didn´t give enough of it. 

_I suddenly felt pain in my tail, causing me to turn around quickly with pained roar, accidentally slamming white coat´s head onto metal table. Others backed off, I hiss at them, one of them grabs tries to get their baton but I stop him, not this time you jerk! While I do that, other one gets enough time press button on wall, causing alarm._

Vrah looked around, dropping researcher before making run for it, Talon´s troopers and some of enforcers were waiting him, using their tools to restrain him with their best capability. He roared in pain when wires wrapped around him, sending many voltages of electricity. He finally collapsed, troopers started to approach him, when one got close enough they tested if he wake with small kick, bad idea. In second he got grabbed by angry dragon who tossed him onto wall.

_I feel pain all around my body after I tossed that stupid armor guy onto wall, I snarl to others who point their guns at me. I look my own gun at my tail, I remember that I haven´t learn how to use it and yet they may think I am dangerous because of this thing._

Black smoke circles around Vrah suddenly before moving front of him, taking a form of person, Reaper " Misbehaving are we? " he asked, Vrah snarled to him, backing off, before anymore conflict can follow he hears Sigma´s voice, he turns around and sees him approach " My friends, don´t you think you have caused enough disharmony? " he asked before humming, knowing it would calm Vrah down.

_Dr. De Kuiper´s humming slowly is calming me down, making me forget all the pain. Man in black accuses me of starting it all, that´s lie! One of those white coats started it by hurting my tail. Yet Siebren doesn´t seem to believe him, he simply shrugs it off and starts to lead me away from them into the room where he usually teaches me._

_I sit down, what he tells me that isn´t entirely my fault, well, that´s good to know I guess. He takes papers and pencil from desk, telling me that as I am trying to learn to speak I should try to learn to write and read, I figure that´s not gonna be any easier for me._

_As he teaches me he shows me alphabet, wanting me to pronounce each letter, likes of A or E are kinda easy but some are hard or make me sound like I am being hostile but he knows that isn´t the case. He shows me words too and encourages me to write some and of course it doesn´t go how I wanted, nothing what I try to form doesn´t mean anything or isn´t even word. I start to hiss, before I crush pencil he starts to hum again, snapping me back to reality._

_Time passes by as I try my best learn this stuff, my head hurts at this point, luckily our time is up. He escorts me back to lab where I head to this big dog bed that thet got for me. I lay down, closing my eyes as lights turn off and door is locked so no one without privilege can get in our out. I let myself fall asleep and recover from this dilemma._

_At next day I wake up people shouting and kinda screaming, I look around, and then... down? Wasn´t my bed on floor? I look down more and find out why they are shouting and such, I am actually levitating! Like I am using my own gravity or something! I heard Siebren mention something about that, is this what he meant? It must be, I see Moira enter in room, she seems to be pleased what is happening and of course it doesn´t take minute until dr. De Kuiper very much rushes into room, excited to see me achieve my ability._

" Astonishing! He has gained his gravitional levitation finally! I was correct! " Sigma rejoiced, almost excited like a kid. Vrah tried to get himself down but he didn´t have any idea how, of course Siebren would help him out, pulling him to ground, and then waiting it out which took about 2 minutes. Dragon was confused, how he was able to do this? He would have to ask when he would learn either to speak or write, either way he couldn´t get answer now. 

As researchers were starting to work on other things Sigma handed Vrah alphabet book before heading off to do his own stuff. Dragon laid on bed, scratching his head as he looked the pages, trying to teach himself to pronounce letters without making them sound like he is having a hissy fit. His best bet is to be quiet as possible during it, even still some researchers gave him suspicious glares which made him feel awkward but he tried to ignore them turning pages, H or R made things kinda bad, some almost got scared so badly that they were to cause alarm but luckily it was stopped. 

Vrah looked pictures, they were colorful, they would encourage kids to learn and they kinda did entice him too, maybe he could learn, no! He would learn, he wanted to learn. He would, no matter how long it would take.


	3. Sore throat

_Time passed slowly as snail but I was learning to speak or least few small words as they kinda hurt my throat, figures that this would happen. They tried to give me something for it but I rejected it with hiss._

_Again I am sitting in learning room, reading and practicing my speech, after few words my throat feels sore, all because it´s not made to form words... yet. De Kuiper has been kind for me, letting me use this room to hide when I feel irritated or I want to be left alone, but I too use it to teach myself, some white coats think I don´t need to learn any of this but he thinks otherwise._

_I close book and sit down to bean bag, resting my head on paw. Lately I have seen them making somesort armor to me in lab, no doubt that it´s for these future missions as they call them. So that´s what I am gonna do in future? Missions? But why? And what kinda? Hmph, I am sure I figure it out in time._

_I rub my throat, yeah, I should get something for this. I get up and head to lab, it´s 11PM as I head there, people would be in sleep if I am lucky enough. Few troopers patrol the hallways of the base but they don´t seem to pay attention to me as I am not threat anymore, hah! I could kill them one by one but I have no reason for that._

_I enter in lab and what would you know, it´s empty and dark, I turn on light as door closes behind me. Time to search for the good stuff. I rummage through shelf after shelf for pills for my condition, and what I can read they aren´t the right one, I toss them away and keep taking out next one, come on! They have to have the correct one, what kinda doctors they are if they don´t have medicine for sore throat?!_

_Finally I pull out pack of Strepsils, honey and lemon, that doesn´t sound bad at all. I start to unpack it and take out one tablet, it doesn´t taste bad all, with that I leave the room, turning off the light, I want to spend my night in learning room._

_At next morning white coats came in room, shouting at me, asking why I didn´t put the meds back to shelf rather tossing them to floor, I stay quiet about it as I don´t wanna cause more agony for my throat. Yeah.. I should have put them back but it´s too late for that, they leave, fuming very much._

_Later at day I am wandering in hallways without meaning, even bumping to that ghost thing... Reaper, again. Same one who I encountered during my first outburst of anger. He told me that at next week I would start my combat training, I simply nod and walk pass him, I never liked him in first place. He gives me creeps, bad ones._

_I find myself out from base, and what I see suprises, white stuff is everywhere and I find myself feel kinda cold, doesn´t take long until guards tell me get back inside and I do. Soon I felt my throat getting sore again, was it cold? I have one wuss throat! With huff I return to room, taking out pack of Strepsils behind one of bean bags where I hid it for case that would happen again, I sigh after I have took it and lay down, will I ever get better at any of this? Will I ever learn to speak without getting hurt? I hope so, and I wish de Kuiper too helps me, he´s only white coat that I actually like. That Moira person is nothing more than hag, wanting to use me as her guinea pig, I won´t ever let her lay finger on me as long I am capable to fight back, I swear! I close my eyes, humming softly myself same melody that I hear Siebren hum time to time as working, slowly but surely I drift to sleep, letting tablet to sooth my pain away, no more soreness is felt._


End file.
